


The Truth Comes Out p2

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: Steven decides to tell his dad everything he has just learned.





	The Truth Comes Out p2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to the other one, it's been a few days longer than i would have liked but school and work are a thing so...enjoy, i have one more left, but it isn't so angsty, and then I am just going to sit back and wait for the new episodes to come out again (unless i get super inspired)

The carwash was shutting down for the night, and Greg was ready to turn in. He stretched and yawned as he switched off the giant sign Lapis and Peridot made for him. 

Business was slow, as usual, but Greg ran the wash more out of a hobby than an actual job, he was rich now, after all. It was just like why Greg still lived in the van, instead of buying a home. He just didn't see any reason to do so, and he liked his van, it was just fine. Old habits died hard.

A little figure came walking up the driveway.

"Sorry," Greg yelled, "we're closing for the night." He didn't quite know who was walking this way, but it was probably just a customer. "Although I can give you directions if you are lost," he offered politely. There was no reply back and Greg wasn't really sure of who was coming his way.

The figure kept walking, slow and hesitant, but when it reached the light, Greg's heart stopped pounding. "Oh, hey Stuball, what's going on?" 

Steven was visible in the light. He seemed tired and...a little nervous? His hair was a mess as if he had been tugging at it, and he walked slowly, sadly. 

"Is everything okay Steven?" Greg asked in concern. He had never seen his son this disheartened and it worried him.

Steven shook his head, sniffling. He walked over to his dad and buried his head in his chest. Greg smelled like the sun and soap from the car wash.

Greg wrapped his arms tightly around Steven, not quite sure what this was all about. If Steven had just wanted a hug, Greg was all for it though.

Steven sniffled into his chest, and Greg could feel wetness on his chest. He pulled Steven back. "Whoa, what's wrong buddy?"

Tears were coursing down Steven's cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth several times as if he were trying to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Is something wrong with Connie?" He asked.

Steven shook his head.

"Is it the gems?" Greg wondered aloud.

Steven closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, calming himself. "Dad there's...something I need to tell you."

"Okay, let's go sit down." Greg led Steven to the van and they both sat down.

"You said that you and mom didn't talk much about Pink Diamond right?" Steven began, his voice rough from crying.

Greg nodded. Rose was pretty quiet about the rebellion, so Greg didn't ask about it much. She told him it was awful, gems and people were hurt. Pink Diamond was shattered in the process, ending the war but causing backlash from the Diamonds. That was all she had said, and Greg tried not to pry, respecting Rose's privacy. He knew that Steven was trying to figure out as much as he could about his mother though, especially since now gems from Homeworld were coming to find Rose, and having been kidnapped himself and hearing about how Steven sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends.

"Well, mom wasn't exactly who she convinced anyone to be..."

Greg raised his eyebrow, unsure of what Steven meant.

Steven jumped into how he went inside Pearl's gem to find her phone and how instead, he got two for the price of one. "Rose Quartz, she was-she was actually Pink Diamond," Steven squeaked out.

Greg's mouth fell open in surprise. "Are you sure Steven?"

Steven nodded. "I saw the whole thing. Pearl was her pearl, they were in on it together, it was the only way mom thought she could end it all...but they faked the whole thing."

Greg chuckled, surprising Steven. "I always knew your mother was keeping secrets, but I had no idea they were anything like this."

Steven shook his head. "Neither did anyone else, except Pearl."

Both were quiet for a moment, then, 

"She silenced her dad. Mom made Pearl unable to ever speak about it ever again. She put us all through her problems, and she isn't even here to deal with it."

Greg noticed Steven was unconsciously grabbing at his gem, like it was causing him pain.

"Steven, breathe," Greg told him, watching Steven let go of his gem and do as he was told.

"I understand why you're angry. It is shocking, and no, what your mom did wasn't right, but...everyone makes mistakes, especially in the heat of the moment. I am not defending her, but maybe we should see things from her point of view. Maybe she had no other choice and believed doing what she did was the only way," Greg said gently.

Steven leaned against his dad, breathing in the cool nighttime air. He had no idea how his father could sound so calm. Inside and out Steven was a mess over this. "I guess. But Garnet split up and Sapphire ran away. Amethyst is shocked and Pearl still can't talk about it out loud."

Greg hummed. "I am sure Sapphire will come back. Everything will work out in the end Steven, you just have to hang in there. Go with the flow you know. I know that can get hard to sometimes, but I love you, and the gems love you, no matter what happens. We're here for you buddy."

Steven gave a watery smile. "Thanks dad, I love you too."

It still didn't make things right, what his mom did, and it didn't fix anything, but at least Steven felt like he could breathe better now that the pressure was slightly lifted. 

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the stars twinkle. Steven briefly wondered which one was Homeworld, and then he wondered why he even cared.

"So," Greg began in a teasing voice, "does this mean you're a Diamond too?"

Steven groaned. "God, I don't even know. What if I am? I mean when mom was a rose quartz, I was a hybrid, but now that she was actually a diamond, I must be some sort of one too right?"

Greg shrugged.

"At least the Diamonds don't have to be sad for much longer, when they find out Pink Diamond is actually still alive..." Steven shivered. He hoped he wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon, but they would find out eventually, he knew they would.

"You know, it's kinda funny," Greg said, "when I talked to Blue Diamond about losing someone too, neither of us had any idea we were talking about the same person. I wonder what would have happened if she knew."

Steven didn't want to think about that. He didn't really want to think anymore period. He shut his eyes, and he felt Greg pull him close to his side before Steven fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
